Something Worth Fighting For
by Paige Elise Hale
Summary: Adanessa, the former fiance of Legolas, runs away from Mirkwood, where she meets Bard. Bard takes her into his home, where she becomes a surrogate mother to his children. What will happen when the dwarves enter Laketown? What will happen when Legolas sees her again? Will she fight in the Battle of the Five Armies now that she has something to fight for?
1. Chapter 1

Something Worth Fighting For

**I do not own The Hobbit in any way.**

**A/N - I will be writing this story with the Desolation of Smaug Extended Edition. This story will go on hiatus until Battle of the Five Armies comes out on DVD.**

* * *

><p>"Do you not love me?" Adanessa asked Legolas.<p>

"It is not that easy", he said.

"It's not that easy? I do not understand", she told him.

Legolas said nothing. He simply turned away from her.

Adanessa reached out to touch him, but decided against it. She turned and started to walk away from him.

"Adanessa…" he said.

She ignored him and kept walking. Adanessa walked through the corridors wondering why she was still there.

The forest was growing more dangerous every day.

How could she possibly bring an elfling into this world knowing the dangers that would await it?

The child would never see the light of day.

He or she would live in the darkness of Mirkwood.

Adanessa couldn't subject a child to that. She knew once Legolas and she were married, he would immediately expect an heir. She made her way to her room. She started throwing some things into a bag and traded in her flowing dress for a tunic and leggings. Lastly, Adanessa grabbed her bow and arrows. She slipped past the guards, pretending to be scouting for supplies in the forest.

Growing up in Mirkwood, Adanessa was clever and knew her way around. She found the exit of the forest and started following the river.

"Now what is an elf doing this far from the Mirkwood forest borders?" a voice asked.

Adanessa immediately drew her bow and loaded an arrow. She spun around and found a man standing behind her with his long bow drawn also. "That is none of your concern", she told him.

The man lowered his bow and said, "You looked lost".

She lowered her own bow and said, "I am not lost. I am simply trying to find a way to Esgaroth. Who are you?"

"I am Bard of Lake-town", he told her.

"Adanessa of the Woodland Realm", Adanessa said.

"The elleth promised to the King's son?" Bard asked.

Adanessa blushed. She wasn't aware that anyone knew that.

"People talk", Bard told her, "I can get you into Laketown. After that, you're on your own".

"Thank you", she said. She helped him gather the barrels and put them onto the barge.

* * *

><p>Many people gave them weird looks as they sailed into Laketown.<p>

Bard helped Adanessa off the barge.

"Thank you. For everything", Adanessa said, "You will forever be an Elf-friend". She placed her fist over her heart and bowed her head to Bard. She turned to walk away from him, but Bard reached out and caught her wrist.

Sparks went all the way up her arm.

She turned to him with wide eyes.

That had never happened with Legolas.

"You can stay with me and my family for the night", Bard told her, "We can get you settled in the morning".

"What about your wife?" Adanessa asked.

Bard was silent.

"I'm so sorry", she said softly. She had never known her parents either.

Bard led Adanessa through Laketown until they came to a staircase. Bard went up the steps first with Adanessa following.

"Da!" she heard. It sounded like a small child's voice.

It was followed by two more.

So the bargeman had three children.

"Tilda, Sigrid, Bain, this is Adanessa. She's going to be staying with us tonight", Bard introduced.

Adanessa pulled her hood off, revealing her white hair and pointed ears.

"You're an elf!" little Tilda said.

"Yes I am", she said kneeling down to her level.

"Can I feel them?" Tilda asked.

Adanessa giggled.

Bard watched Adanessa interact with his children.

Adanessa was wonderful with them.

Soon, she had all three of them vying for her attention.

* * *

><p>That night, Adanessa put the children to bed and told them a story about a battle that she had been in.<p>

They couldn't believe that she was a fierce warrior due to her happy disposition.

She was setting up her bed when Bard approached her. "I vow that I will be gone by morning", she told him.

Bard gently grabbed her wrist again. Bard's touch sent sparks up her arm again. "Stay", he told her, "My children need someone to care for them while I'm away".

She looked up into his brown eyes and said, "Okay".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I do not own The Hobbit in any way.**

* * *

><p>*5 years later*<p>

"Nessa, when is da goin' to be home?" Tilda asked.

"He's late. He should've been here an hour ago", Bain said. Bain had been pacing for the better half of an hour.

"Your father will be home soon", Adanessa told Tilda, "Bain, if you are that worried about your father, why don't you go down to the market and wait for him there". As much as Adanessa loved Bain, as a teenager he irritated her. She wanted the sweet little boy she had cared for back. "Tilda, Sigrid, help me set the table", she said as Bain left.

A few minutes later, Bard and Bain came through the door.

"Da! Where have you been?" Tilda said running to her father.

"Father, there you are. I was worried", Sigrid said hugging her father too.

Bard hugged both of them back and then walked over to Adanessa.

"I bought some things at the market", he said.

She gave him a small smile and said, "Welcome home Master Bard".

"I missed you", he told her softly.

A light blush covered Adanessa's cheeks.

She had always suspected that Bard carried a torch for her, but she'd never been quite sure.

"Da?" Bain asked.

Bard stepped over to the window and looked out.

"What's wrong?" Adanessa asked.

"The house is being watched", Bard told her.

"What?" she asked shocked.

He placed his hands on her temples and kissed her forehead. "I promise I will keep our family safe", he told her.

Adanessa playfully rolled her eyes and said, "I am perfectly capable of defending myself". Adanessa had once again brushed off Bard's advances towards her.

Bard turned to his son and said, "Bain, get them in".

Bain ran down the stairs.

"Da…why are there dwarves climbing out of our toilet?" Sigrid asked.

"Will they bring us luck?" Tilda asked.

"Dwarves!?" Adanessa hissed, "You brought dwarves into our house!?"

Bard tried to calm Adanessa.

"I thought you weren't married", Bilbo said.

"I'm not", Bard said, "She's my children's caretaker while I'm away".

Adanessa tried to reach for her bow, but Bard pinned her arms to her chest and held her. In the struggle, Adanessa's ears were revealed.

Thorin immediately went on alert. "She's an elf", he said.

"Dwarf filth", Adanessa hissed in elvish. She spat in Thorin's direction.

"That's enough!" Bard yelled, "They are our guests".

Adanessa went sill in Bard's arms.

* * *

><p>Adanessa helped gather the dwarves' went clothing and place it by the fire.<p>

It took all of Adanessa's self control not to throw their clothes _in _the fire.

She also helped distribute warm clothes to them.

"They may not be the best fit, but they will keep you warm", Bard told them.

Adanessa approached Thorin. "I apologize for my behavior earlier", she said, "I was out of line. I suppose my time in Mirkwood has left a lasting impression".

"You're from Mirkwood?" Thorin asked her.

"At one time I was engaged to the king's son", she told him.

Thorin glanced out the window. "A Dwarvish windlance", he said.

"You look like you've seen a ghost", Bilbo said coming over to them.

"He has", Balin said joining them, "The last time we saw such a weapon, a city was on fire. It was the day the dragon came. The day that Smaug destroyed Dale".

Adanessa remembered watching Dale burn.

The screams of the people, how Thranduil had walked away.

"Girion, the Lord of the City, rallied his bowmen to fire upon the beast. But a dragon's hide is tough. Tougher than the strongest armor. Only a Black Arrow fired from a windlance could have pierced the dragon's hide. And few of those arrows were ever made. The store was running low when Girion made his last stand", Balin told them.

"Had the aim of Men been true that day, much would have been different", Thorin said.

"You speak as if you were there", Bard said.

"All Dwarves know the tale", Thorin said.

"As do the Elves", Adanessa said.

"Then you would know that Girion hit the dragon. He loosened a scale under the left wing. One more shot and he would have killed the beast", Bain said standing next to his father.

"That's a fairy story, lad", Dwalin said, "Nothing more".

"You took our money", Thorin said, "Where are the weapons?"

"Wait here", Bard said going down stairs.


End file.
